


helping out a friend

by Kiss_From_A_Rose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, My First Smut, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Identity, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_From_A_Rose/pseuds/Kiss_From_A_Rose
Summary: Patrick questions his identity and Stevie offers to help.Mind the tags!! This is a Stevie/Patrick/David fic!! Please don't read if this isn't your jam!!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	helping out a friend

Patrick hadn’t thought David would take the conversation seriously when he first raised it. He knew Stevie and David were long in the past, and that they were truly better as friends, but part of him was curious still.

“How do I know I’m really gay?” He had asked one evening in his apartment. “I mean, I couldn’t even go on that date with Ken, I don’t want to fuck Ted, I’m not attracted to Jake. What if I’m just David-sexual?”

“You don’t need to be attracted to every single man to be gay, honey. Are you attracted to women at all?” David asked, as if it was as simple as that.

David frowned when Patrick hesitated.

“Are you attracted to women?” he asked again.

“I mean, some women, maybe? I liked having sex with _some_ women.”

David looked confused at that and sat down on the couch next to Patrick. “Was it emotional then, you couldn’t connect with Rachel emotionally?”

“I don’t know, David. It’s all so complicated. I liked having sex with women, sure, but I didn’t feel close to them when I did so. That doesn’t mean the sex was bad it was just...”

“Not a relationship.”

Patrick nodded in the affirmative.

“Would you want to try it again sometime?”

Patrick frowned, having lost track of the conversation. “Try what?”

“Well, sex with other people. Maybe I was wrong to push you at a guy. You should have sex with whoever you want.”

Patrick crowded David into the couch to stop him from spiralling. “David, you are the only one I want to have an emotional relationship with. You’re the only one I want; I don’t need to do anything else with anyone else.”

“Is that a no?”

“I mean, I would be open to it. I just can’t imagine it.” Patrick rubbed a thumb over his own mouth thoughtfully. “I don’t want to do it without you there.”

David’s face relaxed into an easier smile. “You mean, you want to have sex with me and another woman?”

“Well, it could be, fun? Something to do together?”

David’s smile turned positively cat-like. “Do you have any idea who this would be with? In your fantasy?” He asked, and began to kiss up Patrick’s jaw, nipping over his stubble teasingly.

“I don’t know...” Patrick stalled.

“You can say it.”

“Well, someone we know, preferably, maybe.”

“Any suggestions?”

Patrick paused, fearful to get so close to say the name he had been considering. But when he looked into David’s eyes he turned calm. “Stevie?” He muttered, only to be rewarded by David moaning deeply and nodding, leaning in to kiss up his neck.

“God, I was hoping you’d say that.”

***

Patrick left David to talk to his friend. During the day at the store, David headed out to the motel with a wink, and sent a text to Patrick.

_David: Stevie’s in. Are you free tonight?_

**Patrick: Very free, very available.**

_David: She says she got tested recently, and since we went the other week, we were thinking no condoms. Are you comfortable with that?_

**Patrick: Does she have birth control?**

_David: Yep, and she likes cum play. But if you’d prefer protection I can go and get some before I come back to the store._

**Patrick: We have that in common then. No condoms works for me.**

David sent back a wink face and was practically beaming when he returned to the store for the rest of the shift. Patrick couldn’t help himself but reach out for David for the rest of the afternoon, his body constantly thrumming with desire and excitement at the plans for their evening.

They headed back to the apartment, both showered and changed into sweatpants and tops, and sat on the couch.

“Are you still in?” David asked, tucking himself under Patrick’s arm and letting a stray hand brush across the front of his pants. Patrick shivered in response, already feeling himself swell in response to the teasing touch.

“Yes, I’m in.”

“You know the safe word?”

“Pineapple.”

“You’re so good, so good for me.” David said, kissing Patrick firmly on the lips and moving to kneel up beside him, bettering the angle. “Are you going to be so good?”

“So good for you, I want to be good for you,” Patrick murmured in response.

“I know, you are.”

They gravitated towards each other as if pulled by a string and their lips touched again, gently. David swiftly deepened it, sucking Patrick’s tongue into his mouth and still rubbing at his crotch over his sweatpants.

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door. David stood up, looking down at the tent in Patrick’s pants and smirked at him. “You ready for this?”

“Yes, are you?”

“So ready.”

David answered the door to Stevie, who arrived in her clothes from work. He led her into the main area of the apartment where she looked over at Patrick, deep breathing to try and calm his own reaction.

“Did you start without me?” she teased, nodding down at the front of Patrick’s pants, the fabric slightly darker where he had created a damp patch just from David’s hand.

“You’re lucky we didn’t finish without you, you’re so late,” David said, coming up behind her and pressing himself to her back. Patrick watched as Stevie leaned back into his touch and pushed her arse into where he could only assume his boyfriend was sporting an erection not dissimilar to his own.

Patrick couldn’t help but touch himself, he brushed his hand over his erection, rubbing at it with just a little pressure, enough to make him arch up into his own touch. He distracted himself so much that he jumped when Stevie crowded over him, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them.

“Hi,” he said, looking down at her with wide brown eyes.

“Hi, what did I say about starting without me?” She asked, leaning down to lick a line across the small wet patch. Patrick whimpered and tipped his head back as she did so, fisting his hands into the couch in desperation. “You feel so big, are you big, Patrick? Do you have a big cock?”

“He has such a big cock,” David said, kneeling down behind Stevie and kissing the back of her neck. “He fills me so good.”

Patrick moaned wantonly as Stevie hummed, her lips till pressed to where the head of his cock was tenting his sweatpants.

“I want to hear him say it,” Stevie said, keeping eye contact with him while she licked up and down the bulge. “Tell me what you want to do with your big cock, Patrick.”

“Want to fill you up,” Patrick gasped as she rewarded him by sucking the knob she could access, darkening the wet patch significantly.

“You want to fill me up? We can do that.”

Stevie tugged at Patrick’s sweatpants until he could kick them off his ankles, she seemed surprised to find he was bare beneath them, his hard cock bobbing as it was set free from its confines. He pulled his shift off his head and looked back down.

“No underwear, Patrick?” Stevie asked. She raised her arms as she spoke so that David could pull off her loose grey t-shirt, and he began thumbing her nipples through the thin fabric of her lace bralette. “Do you often go without pants?” She pondered, “When you’re really naughty do you go commando under your jeans, make it easy for David to suck you off in the back room of your store?”

She gasped as David tweaked her nipple harshly in response to her teasing his boyfriend.

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to suck his dick?” David asked.

“I’m getting there.”

Stevie paused to look at Patrick’s cock, who felt a little self-conscious as she reached out a hand and trailed the back of her fingers up the shaft. Patrick keened under the action, spurting short amounts of precum onto his stomach.

“He’s so wet. You’re never this wet,” Stevie directed the question at David who had settled to rocking his own dick back and forth casually against her lower back and watching from over her shoulder.

“He’s an anomaly.”

Stevie rolled her eyes, making Patrick smile, before leaning down and licking the slit of his cock. She looked up through her eyelashes at him all the while, licking her lips with her cum-covered tongue, making her messier than before.

“You taste good.”

“Mhm?”

She didn’t respond, instead she took the head of his cock into her mouth, tightened into a seal, and sucked hard. Patrick made an unholy noise as she did so, and then looked back down to see her staring up at him as she bobbed up and down, slowly taking more and more of his dick into her mouth.

David, clearly getting sick of being on the outskirts, undid Stevie’s jeans and stripped her of the rest of her clothes. When Patrick looked back up, David and Stevie were both naked. All the while, Stevie sucked and bobbed, making nothing but the odd gagging noise as she took Patrick into her throat and swallowed around him.

“Fuck, you’re so good. So hot, fuck!” Patrick tipped his head back and whined piteously as Stevie popped off, spit stringing from her lips to Patrick’s red, hot cock.

She licked up and down the shaft apologetically, her eyebrows furrowed, and Patrick realised that it was because David had laid on his front and began licking at her folds where she was knelt up on the floor.

“That’s right, he’s so good. He makes you feel so good,” Patrick said, cupping Stevie’s face and pulling her back to his cock to kiss and lick up and down. “Focus on me, open that pretty little mouth.”

Stevie whimpered, and Patrick tucked that little gem of wisdom away; it seemed Stevie had an authority kink.

She sucked him down again, spit gathering around her mouth as she took him to the root and swallowed again. “You’re so good, look at you, you’re so pretty taking my cock.”

She made a desperate noise and looked up again.

“You’re sucking my cock so good. Taking my thick cock.”

“Someone needs to fuck me soon,” She said as she pulled away, actually pouting as David sat up, his lips red and plump. David jerked himself off for a moment, relishing in the sensation as Stevie and Patrick both watched. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to fuck you,” David muttered into the back of Stevie’s neck. “But I also want to fuck Patrick.”

“We can do that.” Stevie says, gasping as David pulls her upwards, his hands tight under her thighs so her back was against his chest where he was still kneeling on the floor. “Do you have lube?”

“What for? You’re so wet already.”

David rocked the head of his cock back and forth against Stevie’s opening, teasingly.

“So that I can finger Patrick, so that you can fuck him after,” Stevie said back, rocking her hips and trying to get David to penetrate her. “Oh God, please stop teasing.”

Patrick watched as David reached over into his day bag, thankfully within reach, and handed her a bottle of lube from the store. It was the one he and David usually enjoyed, and he watched as Stevie put some on her fingertips and rubbed slow circles against her clit as David slowly loosened his grip under her thighs, allowing her to sink down onto his cock.

She arched her back as she did so, and Patrick leaned forwards from where he was sat back against the couch to suck a nipple into his mouth.

She mewled, slipping fingers into Patrick’s hair as he bit and licked the nub teasingly, looking up at her as he did so.

David bounced her more rapidly in his lap before sighing and kneeling up. “We’re going to need to change positions, my legs are going numb.”

Patrick took the initiative to lead them up towards the bed. David threw Stevie down onto her back and slipped between her legs, leading his cock into her gaping entrance and pumping in and out of her quickly, getting lost in the sensation.

“David,” Patrick whined, wanking his cock from his reclined position against the pillows.

David froze and looked over mid-thrust. Stevie jerked up into him, trying to push him deeper, but David was having none of it. He pulled out and pushed Stevie towards Patrick. “Open him up, I want to fuck my boyfriend.”

Stevie was swift as she lubed up her three fingers, slipping them one by one into Patrick’s hole, teasingly, before finally shoving two in at once, curving them just so. Her breasts bounced as David fucked her from behind, looking Patrick in the eye as he did so.

“You love bottoming, don’t you?” She said as he ground back onto her fingers. “Love being all filled up.”

“So do you,” Patrick managed to sass back.

“Mm, we have that in common. Are you gonna cum in me, Patrick? Get me all messy?”

Patrick groaned in defeat. “I will if you let me fuck you anytime soon.”

“Shh.”

Stevie leaned down and licked around Patrick’s puckered rim, flushed and red from the attention. She suckled at his balls as she finished opening him up, licking up the new mess of pre cum from his stomach again before pulling back.

“You were saying something?” She asked, straddling up Patrick’s thighs to his hips.

“Was I?”

“Something about fucking me?”

“Oh my God, please can you stop measuring metaphorical dick sizes over there?” David whined as he came up behind Stevie, slicking up his dick all the time. “Widen your legs, honey. There we go. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Patrick nodded as the head of David’s cock slowly breached the first rim of his ass. He took his time, and Patrick was thankful for it, worried he would cum on the spot if they didn’t slow down.

He played with Stevie’s tits as he waited, thumbing them idly and making her whine.

He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. The action made everyone pause, Patrick looked over her shoulder at David, worried about a negative reaction to a reflex kiss, but instead found a hot gaze. David’s eyes were dark and desperate as he wrapped an arm around Stevie’s waist, pulling her backwards to sit on Patrick’s dick, spearing herself on it while pressing back against David’s chest. Stevie’s pussy was hot and wet around Patrick; not as tight as David for obvious reasons, but deliciously slick as she rolled her hips against him.

“That was so fucking hot,” David said, thrusting into Patrick more energetically now. “Kiss him again.” He pushed at Stevie’s back, so she leant down towards Patrick’s mouth. They kissed again, Patrick brushing his tongue over Stevie’s lips as she moaned, the forward position creating extra friction on her clit increased by the way David was pounding into Patrick almost manically behind her, the squelching and skin slapping filling the room.

“I’m gonna cum,” She muttered, closing her eyes and opening her mouth against Patrick’s as she reached her peak. Patrick continued to lick into her mouth as his hands kept her hips moving against him. “Oh fuck, fuck, yes. I’m cumming, I’m cumming. Patrick!” She leaned heavily on him as she recovered. “I’ve not cum like that since, since way before Jake.”

Patrick tucked her hair behind her ear as she slowed down. “Can you do more than one? Do you need to tap out?”

“No, I just, my legs are really weak. Can I be on the bottom?”

Everyone pulled out so that Stevie could lie back against the cushions. Immediately, Patrick was on her, spreading her legs and immediately fucking back into her, grinning as David spread his cheeks and pushed his cock into him from behind.

The sensation of being fucked while also thrusting into Stevie was so overwhelming to Patrick that he found himself almost holding his breath.

He leaned down and kissed Stevie again, and gasped as David sped up to frantic speeds at the sight. “I love you so much,” David was chanting. “I love you; I love you, oh my God. You’re so good, you’re so hot. I love you.”

David came almost explosively inside Patrick and pressed his forehead against his sweaty back. He pulled out, watching as the cum bubbled and tried to escape, but met it with his two thumbs, pushing it back inside for a while before flopping down next to Stevie, who pulled him in for a kiss.

Patrick watched their lips move together naturally, and raised Stevie’s legs up higher, allowing himself to push even further into her soft heat. It clearly had an effect for her too as she whined.

“You’re so thick. He’s so thick.”

“You love it, you love being filled,” David was muttering against her mouth.

“I can’t, again. Please.”

David reached down from above and rubbed Stevie’s clit. She tensed, her pussy fluttering against Patrick’s cock until she finally groaned and tensed up. The hot pulsing feeling around Patrick milked the orgasm out of him and he groaned as he released into her. “Ah, shit, fuck.”

Stevie made a happy noise of contentment.

“So good, you're so full,” Patrick sighed.

“Fuck it into me,” Stevie mumbled.

“Yes, gonna push it deeper. You’re so full of me, you like my cum?” he said, thrusting deeper even as the sensitivity made him ache.

Stevie moaned piteously and nodded.

Before he knew it, he was growing soft, still pushed inside Stevie, unwilling to pull out just yet.

He leaned over her to kiss David. “I love you so much.” He muttered against his boyfriends’ lips.

“I love you. You’re so hot. I love you.”

Stevie flopped back against the sheets as Patrick finally pulled out. Cum leaked onto the covers, but nobody was present enough to care. Stevie kissed David and Patrick one final time, before rushing up to the bathroom, doing a sweet wide-legged wobble on the way that made them both laugh.

When she re-emerged, she dressed quickly and carefully, and looked over at where David was spooned around Patrick on the bed.

“That was fun, thank you for inviting me,” she said, leaning over to kiss them both again. “I’ll see you around, I think I’m coming to dinner with your family on Friday.”

“See you then,” David mumbled, yawning into Patrick’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Stevie,” Patrick said earnestly before she could duck out.

“Thank you, Patrick,” she said with a wink before shutting the door behind her.

David snuggled closer, his arm a heavy and reassuring weight on Patrick’s hip. “Thoughts?” he asked. “Did it make anything clearer?”

“Other than that Stevie is really hot, and sex feels great? Not much, no,” Patrick said turning to face him. “But I do know this. I love you, and I love trying new things with you. So, if I’m David-romantic, or David-sexual, or gay, or bi, or anything else. None of it matters as long as I get to keep trying things out with you.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally created an account so that I could actually post some things. Let me know your comments, I was nervous posting this and I'd love some feedback!


End file.
